You Left My Heart An Open Wound
by Radioactive-Lollipop
Summary: Future Frerard, slight Frob (that's what I'm calling it you can't stop me). Frank is having a hard time after his breakup with Him, so with the help of his friends he's able to move on, and he gets the biggest surprise in his life. AU. High school.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OKAY OKAY. HI. IM BACK. I WAS ON HIATUS. BUT IM BACK. JUST AS BACK AS FOB AND PATD. ANYWAYS. THIS IS A LITTLE STORY I HAD IN MIND DURING THE PROCESS OF WRITING INLH SOOOOOOOOO ENJOY. **

**disclaimer-this is a work of FICTION, and I am a FAN. **

"Frank, Frankie," my friend Bob whispered to me, as I gripped a pillow into my shaking body. "Breathe, just please calm down. I know what he did was wrong, but maybe it was for the better? Maybe he couldn't face you?"

"He didn't even say goodbye," I whispered, holding on to the pillow. "He didn't even tell me he was moving. He just did. This whole time he's been keeping a secret from me. That's what hurts, Bob. That's wh-"

I broke down into loud sobs. The noise coming from me sounded like a dying animal, and it got louder the more I cried. Bob placed his hand on my back, and rubbed it in a comforting way. Here he is watching his best friend cry over a boy, I totally owe him.

"Have you tried texting him?" Bob suggested. "Calling him?"

I shook my head. He wouldn't answer anyways. He never does.

"I've told you my opinion on him right?"

I nodded.

"That he's a piece of shit. Frankie I warned you, you shouldnt have gotten mixed up with him."

"I'm sorry if I liked him for a long time, and the second he told me how he felt, I jumped to the opportunity."

"We'll it's obvious he lied about his feelings. He's nothing but a douche. Always has been always will."

"I know," I breathed heavily. "I just... I just thought he would change y'know? I thought because of what he said to me. It seemed like his feelings were genuine."

"I get you Frank," Bob replied, patting my back and getting off my bed. "I got to head into work, but I might be back before midnight."

"Bye Bob. And thanks for coming over. It meant a lot."

"Hey, what are friends for?" He said casually walking out of my room.

Bob is a great guy, he's been my best friend since 1st grade, except he was in 2nd. I met my ex boyfriend through him, at his 7th birthday party. I remember it all, like it was yesterday. It was spongebob theme, and there was this one kid who was a little bit more shy than the rest. He never played any of the games. I went over to him and told him my name. After that we sorta became part time friends. We would hang out at the park and stuff throughout elementary school, the three of us.

6th grade came around, and he and Bob were in middle school. I guess something happened that year, because whenever I went to Bob's house he was angry. And there was no mention of Him.

Since my only real friend was Bob, it was assumed I'd take his side. But He came to me the second I walked on campus for my first time, telling me his side of the story, and begging me to ask bob for forgiveness. That day when I caught up with Bob, and relayed the message, I heard my very first string of curse words.

Here I am, the summer of my Sophomore year. I just learned He moved away, and that he is never coming back. I also learned, through Bob and some other of His old friends, he never liked me the same way, and that he wasn't even gay in the first place. Just used me so he could be close to Bob.

That hurt. That hurt a lot. We've been in a "relationship" for a year and a half. We didn't do anything, except held hands. He was too disgusted by me to move forward.

That fucking hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

-Six Months L8r-

It's really hard to move on from what happened last May. I've hardly gone to school, and when I do, I usually ditch class. Bob's been trying to get me back to normal, setting dates up for me, with people i've never met, that I never go to. My life lately revolves around sleeping, eating, my guitar, and repeat.

"Frank," Bob said, sitting next to me. I usually am behind the lockers, on the fifth floor, during lunch, like I am now.

"Hi Bob," I whispered, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You doing anything for Thanksgiving next week?"

"No."

"Okay good! Because I wanted to know if you wanted t-"

"No, Bob. I appreciate the offer. But I don't want to go on a date with some guy you found online or whatever. I just want to be alone."

"Frank this isn't a date with some stranger! It's a date... With me. All of the dates I've been setting you up with, have been with me."

"What?"

"I like you Frank. A lot. Just please, give me a chance."

I scrambled up to my feet, giving Bob this look of terror. Bob's not gay. He can't be. It's not possible. We tell each other everything, and if he was gay why didn't he tell me sooner? Maybe that could've saved me from heart break.

"You what? If you liked me a lot, why didn't you tell me sooner before I started going out with him? Before I got broken hearted? Are you fucking insane? You are my best friend, and here you are TELLING ME FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE TEN YEARS WE HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER YOU ARE GAY? I TOLD YOU AS SOON AS I KNEW I WAS, BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU. DID YOU NOT TRUST ME?"

"I trust you, I do Frankie. It's just... I'm not sure, ok? I knew you didn't feel the same way about me. I was scared that you were going to throw me off to the side. Like you've been doing."

I shook my head and just walked away. I can't believe Bob. He doesn't know me, maybe if he told me sooner I wouldn't have fallen for Him. Maybe I would still be happy, maybe I would be with someone that cared about me. Just maybe.

When I came across the stairs, I threw on my hoodie and stuffed my gloved hands in my pocket. I was not happy, I was furious. I didn't want to deal with anyone. Taking the stairs two by two, I just started cursing under my breath. How could he do this too me? Bob knew about Him, and yet he wouldn't do anything about it.

Looking down at my doc martens, when the stairs came to a platform before they turned, someone ran into me causing the two of us to fall.

"Sorry," they said, quickly standing up, and I sat up rubbing my head. "So sorry... Oh my God, Frank Iero."

I snapped my head towards them, and I saw a face I never thought I see again.

"I thought you moved!"

"We did," he said, with a smile. "But I missed my old friends, my old house, my old school. Everything was too new."

"What abo-"

"He's back too. He just won't be coming to school for a while"

Mikey Way, His brother, was back. He was back, and the same as ever. Still tall, awkward, and fucking thin. He wasn't afraid o speak his mind, but he never gets the chance to. And gave me some news, that I never wanted to hear. I stood up and shook my head.

Monday just is not my day.


End file.
